


Anomaly

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Because he want to, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is pretty, Connor only has a decent relationship with his mom, Connor wears crop tops sometimes, Drug Use, Evan is in love, Femininity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tree Bros, Will tag as I go on, crop tops, highkey, other than that his family is pretty canon, pretty boy, sober connor is a bit different then high connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wanna stare because I'm wearing a this and I'm a boy? Think I'm a freak? You're the fucking freak."-Connor likes to piss people off, and naturally the best way to do that is to wear something you're "not supposed to";But one boy doesn't hate it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is super gay and so am i AYOOO

Out of all the things Evan expected to see outside of the ice cream parlor, a boy in a black crop top and ripped jeans to match was not one of them.

Evan was almost startled when he saw this boy. His hard bold look was completely contradicted by soft cheek bones and sweet looking lips.

He looked soft and sweet, but the second he stared for two seconds too long, the boys head snapped up and he glared. Evan flinched and he quickly looked away; He couldn't help but looking back in the corner of his eyes.

The shirt the guy was wearing had a large green leaf on it and Evan chuckled internally when he saw it was weed. Typical New Jersey.

When the other males gaze drifted up to check if Evan was looking, the shorter boys gaze looked back to the ice cream menu outside.

The ice cream place was all outside, the only building being where people make the ice cream and take orders.

Evan ordered a simple chocolate cone and sat on the farthest bench from the building he could.

After a long day at work in the park, getting ice cream was almost fundamental. He hears someone walking in front of him, pacing if you will, in front of him and he looks up, and it's **that** boy.

He tries not to look, he really does, but Evan likes boys, and he likes _feminine_ boys, so this guy with both his outfit and his hair is perfect to look at.

However, the boy clearly didn't take Evan's staring in a good way.

"Stop fucking staring," The boy says, and Evan sucks a small breath in.

"I-I Um, I wasn-" The boy scoffed loudly.

"Sure," He laughs. "Wanna stare because I'm wearing a this and I'm a boy? Think I'm a freak? You're the fucking freak." The boy looks angrier than beyond belief before walking away.

Evan's throat feels like it's closed, and he swallows hard. It takes him a moment to realize his ice cream is dripping down his hand.

He's not hungry anymore.


	2. Dulcet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I was just gonna say that I um, I like your shirt and crap that's weird I'm sorry you can ignore that," He trails off and Connor is left startled and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quotes from the musical are in here but NOT IN THE ORDER OR WAY THEY HAPPEN IN CANON so yesss

"Connor.. are you sure that's what you wanna wear for your first day?" Cynthia's voice was sweet to the point that Connor almost winced.  
  
She smiled at him. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just.. A little inappropriate for school? And it's the first day, that's an impression you know."  
  
Connor knew his mom wanted him to change, or at least put a sweater over the shirt that ended just above his bellybutton.  
  
"It'll be fine, I like the impression that I'm weird as fuck," Connor chuckles.  
  
"Language," Cynthia reminds, but it's less an order and more of a sad statement. She looks disappointing, and Connor doesn't care.  
  
Despite his relationship with his mother being better than the one he has with his father and sister, he still had a strong brick wall between them.  
  
His mom hated the fact that Connor smokes weed, But she let him do it. So he did.  
  
He never thought he'd do it so many people called him an addict.  
  
He wasn't an addict though, he didn't need it, he was just an avid user. He was in love with the way it made him feel. It shuts his mind up, and that's truly all he needs.  
  
When he sits down in the kitchen, his sister Zoe looks at him with some sort of disgust.  
  
"You look ridiculous." She says it to him like she means it, and that's what he hates. and his blood boils. He dresses that way because 1. He fucking wants to, it's cute; and 2. He loves pissing people off, and the best way to do that is to dress in a way they for some reason that they don't like.  
  
"Fuck you." He bites back, and of course, neither of his parents were paying any attention.  He leans his head down on the table and contemplates even going to school.  
  
His mom looked at him when she entered the room and the two made eye contact. She sighed, knowing immediately what he was going to say.  
  
"It's your senior year Connor, you are not missing the first day," She says, and he sighs slightly, frowning and wishing he could smoke at school.  
  
"He's not listening, he's probably high." Connor's dad mumbled while he walked in, glued to his blackberry phone. Connor scoffed and inwardly said 'wish I was'  
  
Connor sniffed and stood up. Breakfast wasn't ready yet, so he had time. He mumbled a quick 'be right back' and went to his room. He reached his hand into the back of his art basket; that hasn't been touched in a week- and pulled out a bag of weed.  
  
He wasn't the least bit excited for the first day of school, hopefully being higher than the Eiffel tower would help a bit.  
  
He smoked until his mom said breakfast was ready and sprayed some deodorant on in a failed attempt to disguise the smell. He clenches and clenches his hands in an attempt to bring more feeling to his fingertips.  
  
Zoe scrunched her nose when he walked in, and he could care less. He sits down and at least tries to eat, but he doesn't truly feel like it. Zoe and their mother seem quite tense, knowing it was only a matter of time before Connor has an outburst. Larry was watching him like a hawk.  
  
"Connor, I truly don't think the short shirt is a good idea for the first day," Cynthia says again, taking the coffee maker off the counter and refilling her husband's cup. When her son doesn't respond and waves her off, she turns. "Larry can you back me up or are you too busy on your email?" She says, annoyance in her voice clear.  
  
"You should change Connor," He says, and Connor almost laughs at the fact that his dad most definitely means that in more than one way.  
  
"That's all your gonna say?"  
  
"Well he doesn't listen look at him he's high, can't you smell that?" Connor couldn't take the arguing between his parents, especially when he was always the cause.  
  
He blanked the rest of the conversation out until he loudly exclaimed that he's "not fucking changing" that ended it.  
  
When he arrives at school, the stares and the whispers make him angry and happy at the same time. No one bothers him for the smell of weed and old spice radiating off of him, but he gets a lot of up and down stares.  
  
One though gets to him. He's ruffling through his bag when he feels an intense stare on him. He looks up and it takes him a moment to remember who held his gaze.  
  
The boy from summer, that Connor only knew the last name of; (he saw it on a name tag that the boy was wearing on that day, presumably from a job of some sort.)  
  
He looks exactly the same from the summer besides different clothing,  cast on his left arm, and his eyes looked... different.  
  
Not the color, but the way they felt. Connor remembers his eyes when he yelled at him, they looked startled and worried and the one thing that he couldn't wrap his head around is- The boy didn't look scared of Connor. He looked scared of what Connor might say.  
  
"Staring again Hansen? I don't know what your problem is with me but you should cut it out or else I'll-" Connor is about to make an empty threat when the Hansen boy interrupted him.  
  
"I-I was just gonna say that I um, I like your shirt and crap that's weird I'm sorry you can ignore that," He trails off and Connor is left startled and confused.

The boy smiles awkwardly and runs away, and Connor looks after him with a strange feeling in his throat.

"What the fuck," He mumbled, and that's when he realized how long he'd been standing, and how high he was, and he decided school just wasn't worth it today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT bc idk if people actually enjoy this or not tbh :')

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you actually wanna read or someth idk i need validation tbh


End file.
